Special Delivery
by GateGremlyn
Summary: Valentine's Day--and Teal'c. A "Five Things" response.


_Written for the following Five Things prompt: five people Teal'c sent Valentines to._

_~::~_

Teal'c sealed the last envelope and pressed on the last stamp. Several of the letters in his hand he didn't need to mail, but he would. Receiving a letter was always enjoyable, and for the cost of a stamp, he could give that pleasure to someone this Valentine's Day. He walked through the halls of the SGC, checking the addresses one last time before he placed them in the post.

Card one in a pale pink envelope was going to Cassandra Fraiser, now a student at Colorado State University. It was Cassandra who had first taught him the joy of Valentine's Day cards. Many years ago, she'd sent him a card with a cartoon character on it—a yellow sponge with eyes and underwear, if he remembered correctly—and a note that said, "Be My Valentine." He had accepted readily, of course. So each year he and Cassandra exchanged Valentine's Day cards—although the sponge character had not appeared again.

Card two in a large off-white envelope was going to Samantha Carter. Samantha, his friend and team mate, had complained on more than one occasion that Valentine's Day was not meant for people who went through the Stargate. "We have no time," she said, "to spend on candy and chocolates when all we do is work—but if anybody wants to try, you know my home address." She had laughed in a way that made Teal'c sad, and from that year on, he'd sent her a Valentine with chocolate tucked inside. He used to send her flowers until he found that one bunch had withered and died on her front porch while they were off world. Now he took the flowers to her lab, and sent the card in the mail.

Card three in a white envelope sprinkled with shiny hearts was going to Ally Pendleton. Ally had fed and befriended him at a time when he thought he was going to die. Infested with an alien bug, Teal'c had taken refuge in an old building, only to be found be Ally. She'd alerted SG-1 who had come to bring him home. In return, Teal'c had used his friends at the SGC to find Ally a home as well. Now, she was training to be a nurse, and she had a "beside manner" that would have made Janet Fraiser very proud. Ally wrote him regularly and he wrote back. Every summer she sent him a box of chocolate bars, and Teal'c sent her a new water gun. Every Valentine's Day he sent her a card and an invitation to dinner.

Card four, in a bright red envelope, was for Vala Maldoran. Vala, who shared the perplexities of her new world with him, complained loud and often about cultural references she didn't understand. He, in turn, commiserated with her about ridiculous television programs and corrupt politicians. Vala, however, had no trouble understanding Valentine's Day. As a matter of fact, she had decided early in her stay on Earth that Valentine's Day was made specifically for her. A day devoted to decadence, whimsy, and mating rituals appealed to her effervescent and sociable personality. No doubt his friend Daniel Jackson was hiding somewhere to avoid her romantic advances. He made a mental not to see if Daniel Jackson would be calling in sick on Valentine's Day—or perhaps he was scheduled to go off world, alone. Teal'c had scented his card with a splash of the aftershave Vala had given him after her trip to "the mall," and he'd signed the card Muscles.

Card five, in the largest, brightest envelope Teal'c could find, was for one General Jack O'Neill, formerly of Stargate Command. Teal'c made sure, whenever possible, to send the cards to the homes of the recipients. Even the card for Vala he would mail and have delivered to her quarters here. But this one was purposely being sent to a place of employment. The card, with its extra postage and its gaudy design of hearts and flowers, would be sent to the Pentagon, an important building located in this nation's capital. Inside the card, Teal'c had enclosed pictures of Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Sergeant Harriman, Colonel Ferretti, Sergeant Siler, and himself—each picture signed with a red heart and a wish for a very Happy Valentine's Day. He knew Samantha Carter and Vala Maldoran were sending a similar card. That would teach the man to leave SG-1 behind.

Well satisfied with his selections, he delivered his cards to the sergeant in charge of the mail and went to check his own mailbox. Perhaps there would be colored cards for him as well.

~::~


End file.
